


Snap. Crackle. Pop.

by WestonFollower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, enjoy i guess, please ignore, this is a joke, unless you find it funny thennn, you die in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonFollower/pseuds/WestonFollower
Summary: This is strictly for my twitter groupchat, Harry deadass just hits you with his car.
Kudos: 4





	Snap. Crackle. Pop.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kyla.

The road is warm against my bare feet, I can see the sun begin to set while his car is revving up and preparing for its journey. Harry smiles at me from behind the wheel and throws me a thumbs up. I nod and throw one back to him. He’s such a generous man, he chose to break my back this morning over the kitchen counter and now he’s going to do it in a completely different way. 

The car begins to fly towards me, I close my eyes and wait for the impact. 

He completes obliterates me and cracks my neck like a glow stick. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel you're not getting one because Harry killed you.


End file.
